Conventionally, electric storage apparatuses are provided as power sources of various equipment. Such an electric storage apparatus includes: a plurality of electric storage devices aligned in a first direction; and a frame configured to hold the plurality of electric storage devices, the frame including a first frame element that is arranged so as to face the plurality of electric storage devices from one side in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction and to directly or indirectly abut the plurality of electric storage devices and a second frame element that is arranged so as to face the plurality of electric storage devices from the other side in the second direction (for example, see JP 2011-023302 A).